Alice Mustang: A Girl In A Million
by AliceMustang
Summary: alice mustang, a girl who grew up without love only to end up as furer. i will right more on her so keep updated if u like her storie and life.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice mustang and I'm not your normal 15 year old. I grew up with my father with no knowledge of who my mother was. My father was Roy mustang and we used to live in resembol I was two when we moved there. Well enough about me I want to tell you the reader about my life and what i want threw to stay alive.

I am an alchemist. That's what my father always told me, I am an alchemist I don't have time to play with you Alice, and I would walk away head down. You see my father worked for the military and had no time to raise a child. I grew up with the help of those closest to me. I had a friend his name was Edward Elric he had a little brother named Alphonse and they had a friend named winry rockbell.

I grew up in the cruel world of my father only place to escape is when I would play with my friends. I was an alchemist I told them. Back then I so wanted to be someone my father would love. I grew up with the closest thing to a mom was ed and als mom. Trisha elric, a buetiful women, friend, and mother.

The day Trisha died was one of the worst things for me and Ed and al. she was their mom and the closest thing to a mom I had. I was already a great alchemist but I and the boys decided that they would learn more about alchemy then we would do what we could. Bring back there mother.

When they finally came back I was 8 and al was 9 Ed 10 we decided on a rainy day to bring their mom back and we had the ingredients. We had the circle ready everything perfect and ready and when we started everything seemed fine and we were happier then we could ever be. But then everything went horribly wrong.

I remember a gate and a searing pain in my arm little did I know that already Ed had lost a leg and al his body I saw what me and Ed both agree to have been the truth. I woke up Al gone clothes on the ground ed bleeding from a stump of a leg unconcuise and in the circle I saw movement and I smiled thinking we had brought her back, we had brought mom back but then I saw what a monster it was and I got up running out into the cold night for help. Little did I know I was bleeding a great deal and I ran into a man I didn't know was my father. I just stared at the man's feet bleeding from my missing arm eyes focusing and unfocused until I blacked out.

I woke up a few days later weak and confused. My father was scowling down at me and I realized I was in a hospital. My father let his anger get the best of him and he raised his hand slapping me across the face just as the doctor came in. my father looked at the man and stormed out and I just watched him tears in my eyes wanting my father to come back I didn't care if he slapped me again as long as he was here.

The doctor walked in and looked at me his eyes falling on the area were my father had slapped me and the tears in my eyes as father walked out. I realized then and there I was never loved by him he loved my dead younger brother who I accidently killed using fathers gloves. I was happy he was dead because father favored my brother over me and I couldn't deal with it. The boy was only 3 and I was 5.

Ever since then there was a cold feeling between me and my father one I tried to fill by learning alchemy despite my age. I realized that something was on the arm I had lost and I looked realizing it was automail. I looked down and the memory of the attempt to bring back mom came flooding to my mid the pain and fear I felt I couldn't help but scream tears running down my face my father no were to comfort me. I screamed louder and louder trying to run to my father but I was restrained by nurses and doctor the put s sedative in my IV and soon I fell asleep from it. When I woke up I was looking at a blonde haired female knowing it was my father lutinet Riza Hawkeye. The women walked to the door and said something to a male in the hall I couldn't tell what the said. Then my father walked in with his black hair onyx eyes and glaring at me like I was a troublesome animal that he didn't like anymore I feared he was gunna hit me as he came closer his hand raising and I flinched not wanting to be hurt.

But instead he caressed my cheek and I looked at him tears in my eyes as I quickly got on my knees hugging him tightly crying, he just patted my back not hugging me back Riza just staring at the father and daughter speechless.

My father looked at me and smiled something I haven't seen him do in a long time ever since my brother was alive. He sat on the hospital bed me and sighed looking between me and Riza. "father are u you still mad at me' I asked in a weak voice tears in my eyes. My father smiled at me and said" no alie im not im sorry I hit u when u were already hurt" I just looked down avoiding his gaze. And I asked him the worst thing a parent could hear from there child "father do u not love me for who I am…" he just looked at me and got up off the hospital bed not answering me, he turned walking out of the room.

He never came back for me I was sent to an orphanage and I was made fun of because of my automail arm but I just used alchemy to torture my torturers and I would get in trouble but I didn't care if I was going to be pained every day by the memory of my father then I get to beat the shit out of the asses who made me cry. By the time I was 10 I was an accomplished alchemist better then most state alchemists seeing as I didn't need a circle.

The owner of the orphanage saw me at work once and seeing as he had connections with the military they decided I would try out for state alchemist despite my age. When I was there I passed it all but when it came down to showing wat we could do I was a hopeless reck until I saw a familiar blonde head and I blinked thinking it couldn't be him. I walked over to him and smiled realizing it was my old friend Edward elric I tapped his shoulder and he turned. "Edward" I asked and his eyes widened seeing it was me alice and he puuled me into a tight hug. "alice I cant believe its u…" I just nodded.

I smiled and then all of a sudden both of are attention was caught by a show gone wrong boulders about to fall onto a man who was out of energy. We both ran forward ten and twelve year old I yelled to ed get him out of here and help me ok ed, I clapped my hands and touched the ground a asmall cover appearing over to man to try and keep him safe. Ed grabbed the man taking him to safety and ran to help me. We looked at each other and at the same time clapped are hands touching the ground a biggier cover coming up and turning the fallen stone into flowers.

I looked at ed and smiled as he looked at me and smiled. We heard someone clapping and turned to see furer king bradly there smiling at us. "it looks like we have are state alchemist but this year instead of one we have two" I looked at ed smiling and he looked at me smiling I was thinking maybe now my fathr will appreciate me.

The next day we walked into a room new pocket watches in pockets hidden. We stepped into an office of the man who we would be working with me and ed working together. A man turned in the chair and I looked at him eyes lingering on his face and onyx eyes and black hair eyes widening. The man looked at ed and me and smirked. "well if you two arnet young" I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

I wisperd to ed "ed that's my father….." ed just looked at roy mustang my father and I looked up. He pulled out two letters stating the names we would receive ed being fullmetal me being darkness alchemist and I nodded the man in the chair giving no action that I was his daughter just the youngest state alchemist.

We walked out and I started to tear up and I ended punching a wall with my left automail arm breaking the wall. "damn bastard doesn't even care that he is seeing his daughter for the first time since he sent me to an orphanage". Ed looked at me not knowing how to help me. Working with ed was the best thing to happen to me. But when I was 13 and ed was 15 we were in a lab fighting for are lives. Lust a name I still hate killed ed and my father when he heard were ma and ed were. I killed the bitch but only to learn after wards that she was my mother.

Over the next two years I fought for my life many times and won going up the ranks. Soon by the time I was 15 I was furer and alone an orphane making history but not caring. Wat is worth living for if u have everything but the ones u love by your side.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember thinking, were's dad were could he have gone without me. I thought this as I looked around r empty house searching for him. I sigh and just sit on the couch thinking, I bet when daddy gets home me and him can play. I just smiled at the thought.

A few hours later my father came home and I stood up smiling and walked to him for a hug, but he just passed me and walked to the extra room setting something down in the crib. I stood in the door way as my father smiles and plays with the small new baby in the crib completely ignoring me, his daughter.

I went ahead and walked to the closet that was my new room the one father set the baby in having been my old one. I sit on the small cot that was my bed and close the door sitting alone.

Why won't daddy talk to me…? I wandered. Being two and already feeling the effects of being the least loved child. Every night I would get up and stay in the baby's room watching my new brother sleep not knowing how I felt.

I always went back to my room before dad woke up to get angry. I would do this for about a year. I woke up smiling one day knowing that the day was my birth day, my special day, I walked into the dining room and sat waiting for food a large smile on my face. He never came to say happy birthday or make me breakfast. He had snuck out knowing full well what day it was and taken my brother to a restruant without me.

I wandered outside sad and lonely not a single friend. I was walking down by the river when I heard a small group of kids laughing and playing. I hid and watched them play with a big red ball, the golden haired boy didn't catch the ball and it came rolling towards me. I picked it up remembering when dad used to play with me with a ball like this.

The golden haired ball found me holding the ball and smiled. I remember what he said to the question that made me feel like I wasn't alone. He asked "wanna play" and smiled.

I nodded and stood up walking with him my black hair in front of my face. After a few hours I went home and sat on the porch to wait for dad to get home and let me in. he came home and saw me on the porch waiting. He never let me in that day, it started to rain and I was soon soaked but I didn't move I just sat there waiting. I knew he was home and waiting for me to leave. I was four and yet I went without food or water and moving for a week, before I passed out.

Ed found me passed out and ran to get help, his mother coming to see what he was talking about, she saw me and nodded knowing what Ed meant. I woke up in the rockbell house a few days later.

By the time I was five I had started to learn alchemy to c if he would notice me then. But then he had to rush to central leaving my now three year old brother and me home alone. He had forgotten his gloves. There was my enemy for my fathers love and fathers gloves. I don't know wat I was thinking but I just but the gloves on and led my brother outside duct tapping his mouth shut and burning him to death. I put the gloves on his hands and I ran to eds after taking the duct tape off his mouth. I stayed with ed and his family until my father came home to c my brother dead and me o where to be found.

He came and got me walking me hom saying nothing. Whe we reached the house he glared at me and said. Get ur stuff im not letting u stay any longer. I just nodded getting my stuff and leaving. I went to the elrics and stayed with them for a few years until trisha died then I stayed by myself in the house when the boys went to learn more alchemy.

A few years later they came back and we tried human transmutation. (if u read the first chaptar u already knows wat happens)


End file.
